The present disclosure relates generally to depth sensing, and specifically relates to an acousto-optic structured light generator in a depth camera assembly.
Augmented reality (AR), virtual reality (VR), and 3D depth sensing systems are becoming ever more widely adopted. A challenge faced by VR and AR developers is how to efficiently illuminate a wide field of view with structured light. The general intensity envelope, or the shape of the profile of an optical beam, changes as it moves from the near field to the far field and can result in a projection that does a poor job of efficiently covering a large portion of the local area.